Titles organized by how they are obtained
Titles are prefixes and suffixes you can append to your character's name. They can be obtained in a variety of ways, including but not limited to questing, killing mobs or as Veteran Rewards. Also see the titles category page for a list of titles by alphabetical order. __TOC__ =Prefix Titles= Guild Level Based These titles can be obtained from a City Merchant in your home city, provided the guild you are in is of sufficient level. They cost coin and status. City Faction Based These titles can be obtained from a Faction Merchant after gaining enough favor with the desired Faction. They cost coin and status. Qeynos Freeport Kelethin Gorowyn Neriak Achievements *Collector - complete 400 collections *Master Crafter - complete 100,000 combines Missions *Agent - complete 500 missions *Secret Agent - complete 1,000 missions Alternate Advancement Based These titles are obtained by spending AA points in the endline abilities of your Subclass tree. Also see "Shadows AA Titles" below. Quests These titles can be obtained through various questlines. *Swabber - from Prove Ye Be A Swabber! in Moors of Ykesha *Deckhand - from Soko-What? in Moors of Ykesha *Petty Officer - from A Higher Purpose in Moors of Ykesha *Rubble-rabble Rouser - from Everyone Loves a Snitch in Kunzar Jungle *Clan Ry'Gorr Joiner - from Brothers in the Hills in Eastern Wastes *The Thrael'Gorr Champion - from Strength in Honor in Eastern Wastes *The Proof of the Pudding Master titles: **Master Alchemist **Master Armorer **Master Carpenter **Master Jeweler **Master Provisioner **Master Sage **Master Tailor **Master Weaponsmith **Master Woodworker Aether Racing *Test Pilot - first race in any area *Crash Test Dummy Extraordinaire - 10 consecutive races in an area World Events and Live Events *Love's Rescuer - from Thief of Hearts during A Goddess Risen World Event *Heart Racer - complete Hearts a'Flutter: Antonica 5 times *Love Chaser - complete Hearts a'Flutter: Commonlands 5 times *Bouncer - complete Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock 5 times Account Age *the Veteran 8 year Fallen Dynasty Pebbles *Golden Sun - give 500 pebbles to Huang on the Isle of Mara *Sagacious - give 500 pebbles to Huang on the Isle of Mara PvP Server Prefix Titles *Hunter *Slayer *Destroyer *Champion *Dreadnaught *General *Master *Overseer *Overlord =Suffix Titles= Quests *Champion of Drednever - from Host of Thyr: Act III: Reckoning in Solusek's Eye *the Ebon Dragon - from Elite Training in Pillars of Flame *the Jade Tiger - from Learning the Way in Pillars of Flame *Hero of Maj'Dul - from The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny in Maj'Dul *Paragon of Truth - from Earning Rank in Maj'Dul *Vanguard of the Blade - from Blades Champion in Maj'Dul *Vindicator of the Coin - from Loyalty Pays in Maj'Dul *of the Shard - from Deception in Lavastorm *Nybright Benefactor - from Lock and Key in The Lesser Faydark *Hero of Kugup - from Marr's Chosen in The Feerrott *the Gnomish Pirate - from Printing Pressganger in Great Divide *the Bookbinder - from In A Bind in The Village of Shin *the Axe Master - from Axe And Ye Shall Receive, a guide quest *the Exiled - earned in the middle of the betrayal questline *Hero of the Ethernauts - from The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 8: Aloha, Ethernauts in Moors of Ykesha *Quatcha Catcher - from Find Stronger Help in Kunzar Jungle *Love's Champion - from Shrouded Memories of Love in Shard of Love: A Moment of Valor *Friend of Herga - from All That Remains in Frostfang Sea *Explorer of Kael Drakkel - from Kael or be Kael'ed guide quest *Geonid Collective Harbinger - from Of Mice and Menhir in Eastern Wastes *the Dream Hero - from Shattered Remains during Heroes' Festival *the Nights of the Dead Devotee from Nights of the Dead Devotee From the Rise of Kunark "Trials" Series in the *of the Clay Shackle *of the Stone Shackle *of the Rock Shackle *of the Copper Shackle *of the Bronze Shackle *of the Steel Shackle *of the Tynnonium Shackle From the Rise of Kunark Miscellaneous Quests *Shackle Grandmaster *Hunter of the Wastes From the Order of Rime Repeatable Quests *Order of Rime (25 repeatable quests completed) *Trooper of Rime (50 repeatable quests completed) *Sentinel of Rime (75 repeatable quests completed) *Legionnaire of Rime (100 repeatable quests completed) *Rime Knight (125 repeatable quests completed) Heritage Quests *the Treasure Hunter @ 5 *the Lore Seeker @ 10 *the Relic Keeper @ 20 *the Artifact Raider @ 30 Dark Mail Gauntlets Timeline *the Dark Talon - Tie up Some Loose Ends *the Shadow Blade - Back into the Fray! *the Voice - The Means to an End... Achievements Creature Kills *Hunter of X - 500 Kills *Slayer of X - 5000 Kills *Destroyer of X - 10000 Kills PvP Writs *Seeker of Discord - 1 *Hunter of Discord - 50 *Slayer of Discord - 100 *Destroyer of Discord - 200 *Champion of Discord - 500 *Dreadnaught of Discord - 800 *General of Discord - 1000 *Master of Discord - 2000 *Overseer of Discord - 3000 *Overlord of Discord - 5000 Crafting *the Patient - 50000 combines Raids *the Dragon Slayer - Complete Flawless Victory Achievements in Rise of Kunark raids *the Flawless - Complete Flawless Victory Achievements in The Shadow Odyssey raids *the Urgent - Complete Sense of Urgency Achievements in The Shadow Odyssey raids *the Unkillable - Complete Flawless Victory Achievements in Altar of Malice raids Quests *the Festive Spirit - participate in Norrath's 6 holiday festivities *Knight of Bayle - Reach level 20 within two weeks under 'good' faction. *Knight of D'Lere - Reach level 20 within two weeks under 'evil' faction. *Knight of the Exiled - Reach level 20 within two weeks under 'exiled' faction. *of the Deepwater Circle - complete Deepwater Circle quests in Velious *the Frostfell Fanatic - from earning the achievement Frostfell Fanatic! *the Perceptive - complete 200 collections World Events and Live Events *The Conqueror *The Protector *The Apothecary *Gate Caller Constructor *Gate Caller Fabricator *Gate Caller Sky Seeker *Gate Caller Architect *Gate Caller Builder *Gate Caller Engineer *Destroyer of Exenka *Destroyer of Lashka *Destroyer of Netshiavha *Destroyer of Ordanach *Destroyer of Pheurtix *Destroyer of Saetevyr *Champion of the Nest *Marauder of Veksar *Shadow Assailant *Tempest Chaser *the Guild Hall Constructor *the Runeseeker *Scion of Growth *Disciple of Erollisi *the Gnomish Spirited - complete Tinkerfest Cheer 5 times *the Deliverator - complete Tinkerfest Cheer 10 times *the Explosive - complete Great Balls of Fire 25 times Erollisi Day roses Each Erollisi Day roses achievement piggybacks onto the previous achievement. Ie. The achivement the Romantic requires you to hand out 100 roses however the 25 roses you handed in for the previous achievement the Flirtatious counts toward the 100 which is why when the next My Romantic Reputation quest stage shows up you only require 75 roses. To obtain all the titles you will need 2000 roses total. *the Flirtatious -- Hand out 25 roses. (25 Total) *the Romantic -- Hand out 75 additional roses. (100 Total) *the Passionate -- Hand out 150 additional roses. (250 Total) *the Amorous -- Hand out 250 additional roses. (500 Total) *the Heartbreaker -- Hand out 500 additional roses. (1000 Total) *the Prurient (1000 roses) -- Hand out 1000 additional roses. (2000 Total. Will of the Tyrant *Champion of Bayle *Champion of D'Lere Chronoportal Phenomenon *the Time Traveler Faction *Irontoe Brigade Recruit (purchased) Account Age *the Loyal 1 year *the Dedicated 2 year *the Distinguished 3 year *the Zealous 4 year Fallen Dynasty Pebbles *the Persistant (100 pebbles) *the Fragrant (150 pebbles) *the Vigilant (200 pebbles) *the Fox (250 pebbles) *the Decimator (300 pebbles) Arena for Kills *the Combatant 500 Kills *the Assailant 1000 Kills *the Vanquisher 2500 Kills *the Gladiator 5000 Kills for Wins *the Contender 100 Wins *the Triumphant 250 Wins *the Victorious 500 Wins *The Champion 1000 Wins EQ1/EQOA Heritage Titles *of (complete list here) Any player with an open EQ1 or EQOA account when EQ2 went live in Nov 2005 had the one-character option of this suffix. It is also a 3-year veteran reward, now usable once per character per account. LoN (Legends of Norrath) Loot Card Titles Acquired from booster packs of the Legends of Norrath card game; title depends on expansion *Legend of Norrath - Oathbound *Hero of the Inquisition - Inquisitor *Hero of the Oathbound - Inquisitor *the Oathbreaker - Oathbreaker *Herald of the Ethernauts - Ethernauts *the Snow Bunny Avenger - Stormbreak = Shadows AA Titles = From the Shadow Odyssey, can be obtained by players of no less than 182 AA points Category:Titles